Field programmable nonvolatile memory arrays such as programmable read only memories (PROMs), electrically programmable read only memories (EPROMs), and electrically erasable programmable read only memories (EEPROMs) require driver circuits (also known as peripheral circuits) which select a particular device in the array to write or read data from the particular device. Frequently, such driver circuits are formed in a bulk monocrystalline silicon substrate, while the memory arrays are formed above the driver circuits. Such a memory array is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,034,882 and 6,185,122, incorporated herein by reference. However, forming the driver circuits in the bulk monocrystalline silicon substrate may be undesirable for some applications of the memory array.